1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and to a production method therefor.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-008769 discloses a connector in which terminal fittings are fixed to end parts of wires. Waterproof rubber plugs are fit externally on the wires behind and near the terminal fittings. The terminal fittings and the rubber plugs then are inserted from behind into terminal accommodating chambers formed in a housing and the rubber plugs seal clearances between the outer peripheries of the wires and the inner peripheries of the terminal accommodating chambers. The rubber plug is resilient and attenuates vibration energy caused by vibration of the wire outside the housing. Thus, the rubber plug suppresses a transfer of the vibrations from the wire outside the housing to the terminal fitting in the housing.
Vibration attenuation performance of the wire by the rubber plug can be expected to be enhanced as the volume of the rubber plug increases. However, it is difficult to enlarge the rubber plug in view of a situation in recent years where the miniaturization of connectors is desired.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve vibration attenuation performance of wires by resilient members.